A Novelty
by toilet-ducky
Summary: Spencer's relationship with Vampire Aaron is under a lot of scrutiny when Strauss uses them as poster boys for an FBI campaign for Vampires inclusion into human society-  Just a taster for a idea that i have, will continue if anyone is interested
1. Chapter 1

Garcia tells him he should be flattered, but Reid just feels slightly bemused. If he is honest with himself he does understand why he has been sent the invitations to speak at various conferences and universities across the country. After-all the scientist in him would be extremely interested in the phenomena if he were not part of it. Yet it is the requests from the gossip magazines for an exclusive interview, and the adult channel for the rights to 'their story' that is the most baffling to Spencer Reid.

"Well you are something of a novelty" Morgan surmises, when Spencer brings up the rather awkward conversation he had had with the magazine's editor during a team lunch break. Emily has suggested they take advantage of the unusually good weather for this time of year and eat their lunch picnic style on the grass outside of the BAU. Hotch is still ensconced in a meeting with Strauss, so they do not have to consider his recent problems with direct sunlight, and this gives Spencer the opportunity to discuss the recent media interest without any intrusion.

"A novelty" Spencer asks, testing the word on his tongue, as he wonders whether to be offended or not.

"Don't be cruel Morgan, you wouldn't be saying that if Hotch was here" Emily admonishes, pointing a breadstick accusingly at the man, who has the decency to look at least slightly contrite.

"Well Novelty does literally mean, being new, original, or unusual," Spencer replies, tearing his sandwich into small pieces as he gives Morgan's comment a lot more thought than it truly needs. "And I guess with all things considered, mine and Aaron's relationship could be perceived as novel, to an outside viewer of the situation. What I don't understand though is why lots of people seem to be concerned with trivial questions, when the scientific and anthropological significance of human-Vampire relations is a lot more interesting, and has a lot more ramifications on how, we as a general populous live our lives"

The girls giggle at the genuinely perplexed expression on Spencer's face, even after all this time the girls can't help but find Reid's naivety completely adorable.

"Well if this helps you Spencer; I personally would love to hear about some of the 'trivial' stuff you and Hotch get up to behind closed doors" Garcia chimes in, not even bothering to hide her lascivious grin, as she leans toward Spencer.

"Really . . . could you please describe to me, exactly what you would find so interesting about knowing about mine and Aaron's domestic life together?" Spencer replies, in full scientific mode, as if he is about to learn the logistics of time travel. The girls once again laugh at his obliviousness, as Morgan and Dave exchanged exasperated smirks.

"There's quite a few reasons, boy wonder. You are the first person I know who is in a vampire-human relationship and I'm curious" She holds a finger up to stop Spencer, pre-empting his question before he can even ask it. "I'm not curious in a scientific way, I don't want to know about the different atomic make-up of a vampire's saliva, or how it reacts to a human one, or anything yucky like that" Garcia makes a face, "I want to know how you feel when you hold Hotch's hand, is it cold? What is it like to kiss him? Do his teeth get in the way, or are they are a welcome bonus?"

Garcia continues asking question after question, steadily getting more intimate till Spencer's cheeks are flaming red as Garcia asks the dreaded question about a Hotch's vampiric ability in bed. If the questions had a scientific base, an air of detached academia Spencer thinks he wouldn't have a problem, but Garcia's question feel so personal, so intimate.

Spencer honestly does not know how to answer these questions; they are just so _intimate_ and for the amount of new found _experience_ Spencer now have gained with sex and, well love, the physical act of it in the privacy of his and Aaron's home is a lot easier to deal with then discussing this outside; for the whole world to hear; with each member of the/his team stare with unconcealed interest, half a tuna and mayonnaise (spencer inwardly flinches at the disgusting concoction) laying precariously in Morgan's mouth; as he chews it nosily, clearly waiting for an appropriate answer.

Thank god for Aaron. Just as the pressure sets in for Spencer to produce some sort of answer to Garcia's intruding question, Spencer's phone begins to buzz, as a picture of Aaron illuminates the screen to inform Spencer of the caller.

"You have the best timing ever" Spencer answers smiling toothily at the team as Aaron asks him to come up to his office for a very different type of 'lunch'.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom- Criminal minds

Rating- T

Pairing- Hotch/Reid

Author's note- Hope you guys like this. I want to focus upon Aaron and Spencer's relationship, and how Aaron's vampirism affects this. I would love to know your opinions on this. Thanks

Word count- 1,316

He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, when Spencer finally makes into his office. Aaron waits until Spencer has closed the door behind him; effectively shutting off the world outside, before he leaves his seat to take the younger profiler in his arms. Aarons hands subconsciously travel across the body to confirm that Reid; his spencer is alright. Spencer sighs at the attention but allows Aaron to continue his study of Reid's body to confirm that the doctor has returned fully intact.

"Aaron; Aaron I am okay. I was only out at lunch" Spencer states, slightly exasperated at Aaron's actions, though he is getting more and more familiar with this ritual. It happens every time they are forced apart; though this happens rarely now, with them now virtually living in each other's pockets. The bureau has also been extremely aware of Aaron's vampiric possessiveness of his mate, and has adjusted their inter-team relationship rules accordingly. In all honesty Spencer had been incredibly shocked by their acceptance of the relationship, as he had been led to believe that Strauss in particular took a particularly hard line with any- _funny business_- between team mates; Aaron new better. Strauss was, at the end of the day a politician, and a dam good on. Both she and Aaron knew that as soon as agent Hotchner's transformation into a vampire became tabloid fodder, the BAU would have to actively show how they adapted their unit to comply with new vampire inclusion laws. Aaron knows that Strauss is effectively using both himself and Spencer as pawns in her power games within the higher ranks of the FBI, but as long as he is with Spencer, he can't find it within himself to care.

"I know" Aaron replies, to Spencer's exasperation; his head now buried in Spencer's shoulder as he breathes in the scent of his mate, something that never fails to calm the vampire part of his brain.

"I'm being ridiculous, but I just . . . I just need to make sure that you are alright." The logical part of his brain knows that this behaviour is bordering on obsessional; and that Spencer is more than capable of looking after himself with Aaron's constant presence. Yet his transformation has come with a lot more compromises then he had realised; and sharing his body with a possessive animal; for the lack of a better word is just another thing Aaron Hotchner has to get used to, and sadly so does Spencer.

"I'm sorry" He states hollowly; as he pulls his head from his favourite position, and stares into Spencer's eyes, so that the man knows he is being serious.

"Don't be" Spencer replies simply; with a smile that brokers no debate, as he places a butterfly kiss against Aaron's lips. "Every relationship is based on compromise, and ours is nothing different. You have to deal with my annoying little habits of talking your ear off with obscure facts about vampire literature, and I have to learn to accept your need to be protective"

"Possessive" Aaron counters, though he is smiling too now, as his arms wrap round Spencer's thin waist, and his fangs protrudes lightly beneath his top lip.

"Now correct me if I am wrong, but your fangs are only visible, when you are experiencing anger or arousal" Spencer states, his voice adopting the sound of academic curiosity he usually reserves for discussions on new geographic profiling techniques.

"If it helps you to know; I don't feel angry at all" Aaron replies, his smile adopting a lasciviousness that seems to completely pass Spencer by, who looks down right thoughtful, and Aaron can tell Spencer is storing the information away for later; though Aaron is confident that he can make Spencer forget everything except for Aaron's name, that will sound so beautiful when it is pushed breathlessly from between Spencer's bruised and pouting lips.

Aaron begins with his favourite part of Spencer's anatomy; lavishing his pulse point with licks, and sucking kisses, which he knows will leave a mark on the doctor's delectable neck for everyone to see.

_MINE_

The voice is almost a growl, as the creature within him smiles, as a mark begins to redden on Spencer's alabaster skin. Aaron has started to accept the new addition that now lives alongside him, sharing the same mind and body. He knows it is unhealthy to differentiate himself from the vampire aspect, when in truth they are the same person. The vampire is Aaron; it is just more primal, less reserved. In truth they have the same wants and desires; except for the need for blood. The only differences are that the vampire part of him is not constrained by the rules of propriety that Aaron has been brought up to abide by; it wants what they both desire, it is just a lot more direct about getting it.

"Aaron" Spencer breathes raggedly; Hotch lets his fanged teeth scrape against the skin, but he does not push them any deeper.

_Bite, mark, and claim _the voice demands.

Spencer has said on many occasions that he doesn't mind; in fact he has even outright asked Aaron to bite him several times, but Aaron has flat out refused. He doesn't want to use Spencer as a food source, though Spencer completely disagrees; but Aaron does secretly wonder if it his academic fascination with everything vampiric that leads him to push for this to happen.

"You are being overly cautious Aaron, there is no immediate danger to you giving me a little bite, and I know that you want to . . . I know that you need it, I just don't understand why you won't let it happen" Spencer had repeated this perpetual stand off a little over a week ago; when Aaron had abruptly stopped himself during a very heated make out session, when he could not ignore the need to bite down on Spencer's neck.

"I won't feed off of my own mate" Aaron had parried, "I have plenty of sources of blood for my diet; which does not include drinking my lover, like some kind of leech." Shooting Spencer a dark look, this was supposed to stop Spencer talking anymore about this.

It didn't work.

"Your desire to bite me has nothing to do with sustenance and we both know it. The vampire part of your persona needs to claim me, in a way that is visible for the whole world to see; and I think, well I know that I want that too" "Spencer had been using his best persuasive voice, and it was on most occasions very effective. But on this occasion his decision had already been made.

"Spencer I know you have put a lot of thought into this, and I will be honest I am slightly worried that your study of the possessive nature of vampires will end up in some academic book in a few years, but it does not change the fact that I do not want to drink from the man that I love."

Spencer had tried to continue to win the argument with reason and even the most adorable eyes in history but it hadn't worked, and when Spencer had realised how upset this conversation had made Aaron, he had dropped it.

"Aaron, Aaron- _please_" Spencer breathes, bringing Aaron out of his thoughts, as he stares into Spencer's eyes; finally realising that it is not about Aaron's reticence, or his fear of the vampire that sits in the pit of his stomach, but it is about allowing his true nature and showing that to the man that he loves.

Taking a long un-needed breath Aaron steadies his nerves as pushes his fangs into the malleable skin of Spencer's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom- Criminal minds

Rating- T

Pairing- Hotch/Reid

Author's note- Hey, wow this is a quick update for me! But I just had so many ideas whizzing round my head I knew I had to get them down on paper before they all flew away. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have really tried to make this universe as believable as possible (well as believable as vampire Hotch universe can be) and as always your views and opinions on this, are greatly appreciated and do inspire me to carry on with the story, thank you

Word count- 1,767

His teeth slice through the skin like butter, stopping when they hit one of Spencer's capillaries. Aaron can actually feel the warm lick of blood that flows across his teeth as it whooshes past them. It feels almost heavenly, and he cannot help but let out a groan of desire, which Spencer replies, with another guttural "Aaron" as his dexterous hands push through the elder man's hair, clearly enjoying the connection to his partner.

Aaron is pleasantly startled by Spencer's reaction, but what surprises him the most is that he doesn't want to drain Spencer dry; in fact he doesn't even want to take in a drop. This has been the biggest fear, that Spencer would never be truly safe with a man; no a being that could kill him at a moment's notice; yet Aaron feels none of the usual desire, when he is confronted with a fresh blood supply. Even with his base desire presented right at his fang tips, Aaron's need to keep Spencer safe, outlays his desire for blood.

No Aaron is experiencing desire, but for a completely different reason.

Go on; do it, change him, make him one of us, make him safe, make him unbreakable, bind him to us forever.

The voice is but a whisper, pushing, enticing Aaron to push his venom through his fangs and into Spencer's body, thus starting the change that will inevitably transforms his sweet mate, into the living dead. Aaron usually finds it easy to regulate his vampire's urges. He is used to the ability to distinguish what is acceptable, and what is not. It is not so easy this time. It is not as if his control over the demon within is wavering, it is more like he wants to relinquish it, and allow the demon to do what they both want.

He wants it. He doesn't know if he is ready to voice it out loud, and when the subject had been broached, somewhat timidly, a few weeks ago, Aaron had been clear that it would be up to Spencer, and he would give him all the time in the world to make his decision on whether to be transformed into a vampire or remain human. He knows more than anyone that Spencer can never take an uncalculated jump into the unknown. He needs to theorize and postulate; weighing up both the pros and cons before he makes his decision. Yet now with the situation in front of him, he knows that he wants, no he needs it. He has to have Spencer; forever. He wants his mate to be bound to him in every way possible, and siring him would accomplish this and so much more. Spencer would be magnificent, and most importantly unbreakable. Aaron knows only too well how delicate a life is; how easily it can be lost, and he doesn't want to watch Spencer die; he can't possibly survive that.

Do it . . .

Aaron can feel the tang of his venom as it begins to produce in his mouth along with his saliva, and he doesn't try to stop it.

"Aaron. . ."

Spencer's voice has lost its edge of desire, and it sounds slightly apprehensive, it may be quiet, but it stops Aaron's actions; Dead.

He can't do this to Spencer, it is not his decision, and he couldn't do something to Spencer that would have the potential to ruin Spencer's life. Even the little vampiric voice, can say nothing in opposition to that; they are on the same side after all. He gently disengages his front fangs, swallowing the venom easily, as he smiles proudly at the puncture marks on the left side of Spencer's neck. He knows that this mark will remain on his mate's neck forever, as a physical symbol that Spencer is claimed.

"Aaron are you okay?" Spencer asks, quietly as he watches with interest as Aaron traces the mark with his fore finger.

"I am perfect; thank you for asking" Aaron replies, with a little smirk, before blowing soft air onto the mark, that he seems unable to look away from, causing Spencer to squirm as the cold air sends shivers up his neck and down his spine. "It looks beautiful" He remarks, as he allows Spencer to move out of the embrace, and inspect Aaron's handiwork in the reflected surface of the tinted glass of his office window.

"Will it fade?" Spencer asks, as he stares at the two little marks, before pulling up his collar, as if to hide it. Aaron is having none of this, as he moves behind Spencer, and flattens down the offending collar, so the mark is proudly on Display.

"No, why do you want it to?" He asks, his voice failing to hide the loaded nature of the question, his eyes shining with a flash of anger, as he awaits the answer.

"No" comes the easy reply, as Spencer taps Aarons hand comfortingly, turning to face his mate. "I was just wondering from a purely inquisitive stand point, whether Vampire's fangs have the ability to scar, when you withhold your venom, and I now have my answer."

Aaron has to smile at this, even in their more intimate moments, Spencer is still an academic at heart, and just loves any opportunity to expand his learning, and Aaron can't help but indulge his beautiful mate.

"Even if I had had let my venom infect your system, the puncture mark would remain. The venom would mutate every cell in your body turning you into a vampire, and fix all wounds and injuries, but the one that elicited the change. My sire said, that this; marker, is a symbol to each vampire, of the vampire that sired you, in essential terms, it is a mark that showcases who you belong to" Aaron states, enjoying the look of wonder on his mates face as he soaks up the new information like a sponge. He hopes that the boy will concentrate on the facts, and not consider the implications of what would have happened, if Aaron had let the venom into Spencer's system.

"So this shows that I belong to you?" Spencer asks, his fingers rubbing across the rugged edges of the wound subconsciously. Aaron can tell that Spencer has chosen to ignore any further questions about his venom, and though Aaron is pleased, that he does not have to admit his near lapse in control, Aaron cannot help but wonder, if Spencer is any closer about making a decision.

"Yes, well it shows that you are mine, as I am yours- does it bother you?" Aaron asks, putting any other questions on the back burner, this is important, right here and now.

"No, no I don't think it does, after all I am yours, I have given myself to you, and so, it doesn't bother me at all"

Spencer says the words in such a matter of fact way, that all Aaron can do is blink back rapidly, as his dead heart almost beats in reaction. Aaron has never been with someone who has such innate trust in him that he would give himself up so willingly to Aaron's care.

The years he had spent with Haley had been dogged with her inability to accept Aaron's decisions, whether they were trivial, or life changing. She could never seem to believe that whatever choice Aaron made, he always had her best interests at heart, whether or not they panned out as he had hoped. Yet Spencer is different, he seems to trust Aaron so intrinsically, that it takes his breath away. He wants to tell Spencer how much this means to him, yet the words will not come, the usually articulate Aaron Hotchner is rendered speechless by spencer's display, and is secretly quiet pleased when Rossi, knocks on the door of the office, before entering it without waiting for an answer as it halts their conversation.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything" He states, though the twinkle in his eye shows that he is fully aware that is interrupting, and enjoys it immensely.

"This better be important, Dave" Hotch replies back, keeping his attention firmly on Spencer, who just rolls his eyes. He is used to Aaron's terse attitude whenever their privacy is disturbed. Spencer thinks that it is more than that though; Aaron always seems to be on a higher alert, when other are around the pair as if he is waiting for someone to swoop in and steal the doctor from right under his nose. Aaron is getting better around the team, but his eyes never fully leave his mate.

"There have been five arsons in the last week at Hooper bay; Alaska. Garcia has put all the files together, they are desperate for us to come and give them our expert opinion, so we will all de-brief on the jet, wheels up in thirty" Without waiting for any confirmation, Rossi leaves the room, letting the door bang lightly in his wake.

Aaron huffs lightly, as he lets the cool demeanour of SA Agent Hotchner wash over him. Since his transformation, Morgan and Rossi have taken the mantel as unit chief, while the bureau monitor his progress, and decide whether he is eligible to retain his SAS, and leadership of the unit. In all honesty Aaron does not mind the step down as much as he thought he would. Never mind the Bureau's desire to convey a 'vampire friendly' working environment to the general public Aaron is only too well aware, that his relationship with Reid does affect his suitability as a team leader. Whatever Aaron may wish to be true, he freely admits that his number one priority is his mate, and any leader decision is skewed by his instincts to protect Spencer and this Aaron knows that this could one day jeopardise a team mate's safety. Logically Aaron knows that best decision would be to step down from the team, or request a transfer, but the vampire within, and his own possessive nature would never allow it; as he knows that he would never, ever allow Spencer to enter any dangerous situation while Aaron was not there to ensure his safety.

Without saying another word, Aaron goes to the desk, and retrieves both of their go-bags before gently guiding Reid to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom- Criminal minds

Rating- T

Pairing- Hotch/Reid

Author's note- Hey first just heads up I have taken poetic licence with the amount of seats in the jet, I know from scenes there is more than enough seats for the team and friends, I am working with the idea there is only 6 for the purposes of pushing Aaron and Spencer apart. Anyway I would just like to say how blown away I am with the positive reviews and people following this story it is truly appreciated as I never thought people would be interested in a vampire Au like I am, anyway thanks and reviews as ever are greatly received and treasured.

Word count- 1,737

Chapter 4

The case is in Garcia's words 'an icky one'. The fires had first started a week ago; in three 'isolated events'. There had been two deserted barns and a stable on the outskirts of Hooper, which had been set alight with various chemical accelerants, and burnt entirely to the ground. At the time it had been explained away by the local constabulary as 'teenage delinquents going a step too far' and they had bought in a few of the most prolific trouble makers in for questioning. But the crimes had escalated exponentially, and four houses had been burnt to the ground in the course of six nights, with all single male occupants, perishing along with their properties. The kids were let go as it was soon realised that this was a lot more serious than first thought, and they couldn't possibly responsible. The police could find no connection between the victims apart from the fact that they were all in their late twenties, and were seemingly single. With panic beginning to sweep the very small town, the local police had no choice but to call in the BAU for assistance.

The flight from Virginia to Hooper, Alaska is seven hours long, which gives the team plenty of time to learn all they can about the case before they land and this gives Aaron more than enough time to brood. There had only been two seats left when he and his mate had boarded the jet. So Spencer is sitting next to Morgan, while Aaron is opposite Rossi. Aaron has chosen to ignore the elder agent in favour of angling his seat so he can still have Spencer in his line of sight. He watches the younger agent pour over a local map trying to talk through his preliminary but quite detailed (because it's Spencer and he can never do anything simply) geographic profile with Derek. Spencer is gesticulating so widely that he almost drops his mug of coffee all over the table; Morgan and himself. Aaron would find the scene adorable, if he wasn't putting all his energy into trying to quash the green eyed vampire within, who hates the way Morgan's shoulder keeps brushing against Spencer's, and the little voice in his head that is saying that Derek is doing it on purpose.

"You will have to let go of the reigns at some point, Aaron" Dave muses, his head still focused on the tablet, which is currently displaying photos from the crime scene.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Aaron asks, giving Rossi the minimum amount of attention.

"Don't pretend to be clueless, it doesn't suit you. You do know that Spencer is more than capable of looking after himself, he has for all tense and purpose been doing it since the age of ten and doesn't need your constant supervision" Rossi gives weight to his statement by placing the tablet on the table, and levelling a rather meaningful stare at his former protégée.

"He is my mate; it is different, you wouldn't understand" Aaron retorts, dismissing Rossi's statement, as he feels his fangs graze the bottom lip, a clear sign that Rossi has hit a nerve. He knows he is being overly harsh to his team mate but he finds it hard to maintain a rational perspective where Spencer is concerned.

"Well after the three hour mandatory Vampire awareness seminar Strauss made us all attend, I feel that I do in fact understand about the whole mate thing. But I am not talking to a vampire; I am talking to my friend, Aaron, and I am just letting him know, that Spencer is a big boy, and I think that you can cool your over protective mum routine; he isn't going to break or run into the arms of another man, especially after you staked your claim on his neck"

Aaron can't help himself, as a predatory smile graces his lips

Yes, he is ours.

"I am assuming there is a point for this little chit chat Dave?" Aaron asks, and Rossi manages to smile at this, though he does shake his head, even in situations like this Aaron can see a ploy from a mile off.

"Morgan and I have decided to split you and Juliet up for this case. You will be with JJ, coordinating with the local police force, and setting up a preliminary profile at the field office. The weather forecast is for sun in Hooper; though hopefully with some luck you will be out and about tomorrow, as it looks like heavy cloud and fog". Dave pulls the tablet back in front of him, flipping through weather information on it with a move of his finger. It still astounds many of the team that Rossi; who is perilously close to sixty years closed is a lot more adapt at technology than Spencer, who does not have age as an excuse.

"What is Spencer going to be doing?"

Rossi has to sigh at the single mindedness of Hotch lately. It doesn't matter that he both he and Spencer had promised, no, they had sworn that this relationship wouldn't affect the team, Rossi and Morgan seem to spend half their time second guessing Hotch's reaction to their decisions, whether it be as former SSA Hotchner, or Spencer's Vampire mate.

"Are you asking as a member of the BAU, or Spencer's lover?" Rossi, asks, his voice taking on a sharp tone that is a silent reprimand to Hotch.

Aaron takes a long deep breath, and finally manages to push back the vampire who seems to have control over his emotions since he claimed Spencer's neck. Rossi is right, which Aaron is at pains to admit, but has to, this one time.

"Okay, Dave, I get the point, I am out of line. You are within your rights to officially reprimand me-"

"-Apology accepted" Dave intervenes; now smiling once more. "Now we are done with all that, shall we focus on the case at hand?"

They spend the rest of the flight confirming a course of action upon entering Hooper. Morgan and Rossi let the rest of the team know that While JJ and Hotch remain at the field office; Rossi and Prentiss will go to the last crime scene, and Morgan and Reid will go and interview the friends and family of the victims.

Aaron can tell from the din in conversation, that the team are watching both Spencer and Aaron carefully to gauge their reaction at being separated, as this will be the first time that they have not been paired up since they came out to the team. In all truth Aaron can see the ridiculousness in the situation, it is not as if Spencer is going to another, country, or even another state; it is just a few hours, and if this was a 'normal' human relationship, he and Spencer would not even be allowed on the same team, let alone being teamed together.

Yet Aaron only has eyes for Spencer as, he watches his lover digest the information, his eyes focus upon Aaron, when he realises that are to be separated. Aaron nods slightly at him, communicating that it is indeed alright, his vampire is extremely pleased that Spencer is already defaulting to Aaron, subconsciously giving the vampire the dominance, and power in the relationship.

_As it should be; He is ours, mine, that mark on his neck shows who he belongs to . . . _

He tries to remain stoic, but Aaron zero's his attention in on the mark, and his gaze becomes a lot more predatory, causing Spencer to blush. Rossi must catch the interaction though, and throws the pair a bone as he states loudly, that Morgan "should give the pair a break, and at least let them sit together, as they have to spend the best part of a day apart and I don't know how they will ever cope!"

Aaron wants to bite at the jibe, but satisfies himself with sliding into Morgan's seat when he finally vacates with only a few good natured grumbles, and Aaron lays an arm on the back of Spencer's chair, and whispers "How beautiful my mark looks on your neck" into his ear, loving how even such a small gesture can make his lover blush. The rest of the flight is almost enjoyable until a loud bleep sounds from Aaron's pocket, he groans lightly, knowing with all eyes in the jet on him, he cannot easily ignore it.

"Strauss does have good intentions." Spencer states, grasping Aaron's hands quickly, before letting it go, as Aaron turns off the offensive sound without looking at the reminder, as he already knows what it will say.

"Ha, Strauss doing something that benefits others, that would be a first" Morgan replies, but Aaron knows he would be the first to complain if Aaron ever ignored one of his 'mandatory eight hour feeds' that were part of his agreement on remaining to the team.

Apparently the public would be a lot more accepting if their Vampire operative was regularly fed, so less likely to snack on any unsuspecting victims. Even though Aaron hates the forced nature of this part of his life, he sighs in resignation, and goes to the small fridge in the kitchenette for a glass of O negative, shuddering at the cold tanginess of the liquid as it slide easily down his throat. Though it is cold on the way down, when it hits his stomach it causes his body to tingle with warmth, and he will admit that the eight hours feeds, do help a lot with concentration, and make him feel rather ironically more human; his skin temperature even heats up a few degrees for a an hour and twenty minutes after regular feeds; yes Spencer timed it. Smiling at the eagerness of his lover to find out everything he can about Aaron's condition, he drains the cup before rinsing the mug and placing it next to the others, getting a sick thrill knowing that the team is unaware that Aaron dispenses his blood into their mugs; if they only knew. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom- Criminal minds

Rating- T

Pairing- Hotch/Reid

Author's note- I am considering putting up the rating to M in the next chapter, and was wondering what you guy's thinks about a possible vampire Hotch and Spencer sex scene? I have never written one for this fandom yet, so I am not 100% convinced I can do it justice but I am willing to give it a go if you guys are interested? Oh and I would like to give a big thank you to all those who have reviewed it is greatly appreciated and to those who have asked about how Hotch became a vampire I am planning on revealing that, and his connection to his sire in future chapters thanks

Word count- 2,064

Chapter 5

They arrive at the station, late in the afternoon; their go-bags are still in the SUV. They haven't yet made it to the hotel, and Aaron can tell that the four hour time difference and jet lag have made the rest of the team sluggish, but as ever the case comes first, and they will consume as much caffeine, and in Spencer's case, sugar until they make some headway. Spencer comments that the Hooper police station is quaint when they are welcomed in to the small Hooper Police station in Alaska. Aaron would call it underfunded, yet Doctor Reid always has the ability to see the good in every situation and Aaron is unwilling to dampen the mood with his own pessimism.

As always the team are under a considerable level of scrutiny when they enter the small office, though Aaron can tell their eyes stay on him two beats longer than the rest of the team. He shouldn't be surprised as the BAU's resident vampire operative is hardly a secret and whether they are local law enforcement or not, curiosity is to be expected. Ever since he had been recalled to active duty Aaron's every move seems to be documented and used as some kind of advertising campaign for the FBI's equal opportunity inclusion policy. Yet even with all of this publicity Aaron knows from previous experience not to expect a positive reception, especially in more conservative areas of the country. From his previous experience on cases Aaron has catalogued several different reactions from local law enforcement to the addition of a vampire in their station.

There is the open hostility and suspicion most commonly associated with officers who are second in command. It comes from people who are confident enough in their own authority to voice such derision to someone who is higher in command; but who underneath it all perceive Aaron as a threat, their own insecurities pushing them to demean the man in public. Aaron quickly scans the room of officers before picking out the deputy sheriff's badge and name tag of Jacob Evans; and meets the man's calculating gaze, with a strong look of his own, refusing to look away first. It is important with this type of reaction to showcase confidence and authority. Evans looks away first; suitably quailed. Aaron gazes across the rest of the group of officers; there are two low level lieutenants who Aaron expects to show reticence and be extremely nervous around him; they have been brought up in a small town, and they are apprehensive of anything that they are not familiar with, and Aaron is definitely not something that they will be familiar. Aaron expects that they will try to put as much space between themselves and him as possible.

The sheriff makes himself known by walking forward to grasps Rossi's hand in a firm shake; as his own eyes scan the BAU team. Aaron can almost see the power and authority pore off him in waves, as the rest of the personnel moves out of his way so that he can meet the BAU team. As to be expected the sheriff's eyes lay on Aaron for a beat too long, the sheriff is even arrogant enough to remains staring when Aaron finds his gaze. But it is his focus on Spencer that has Aaron bristling slightly. He knows that it will be highly unprofessional to growl at the sheriff, but Aaron can tell his gaze is anything but professional; his eyes glide over the Doctor's body playing particular attention to Spencer's long lean legs. It last less than five seconds and Aaron knows that no one else has noticed, but Aaron makes a mental note to keep the doctor and sheriff apart as much as possible.

"Sheriff Paul Keller, welcome to Hooper police station, thank you for coming so quickly." Rossi returns the shake, and thanks the sheriff for his hospitality, and introduces the team to the Hooper police force.

An hour and a half later Aaron finds himself staring at a transcript of the fire departments response to the third fire. It seems that the digital age has not reached Hooper, as it has been transcribed in a particularly illegible handwriting, which even with Aaron's heightened eyesight is finding increasingly difficult to read, and it is not helping his mood at all, which has gone increasingly downhill since Spencer left with Morgan to conduct interviews with the family of the first victim. One of the officers, who Aaron thinks is called Sergeant Banks unluckily, chooses this time to place another folder of dossiers from the events.

"Please don't tell me those are all handwritten too" Aaron asks, his voice altering between exasperation and anger. "it is hard going trying to decipher some of these words."

Aaron has to admit, that since his transformation he has lost some of his ability to control the anger that bubbles inside him. His lack of control is something that weigh's heavy on his mind, as he has witness first-hand how dangerous the Hotchner anger can be, when his father had unleashed it upon him, so many years ago; it is something that he promised himself that he would never emulate, but with the vampire sitting in his stomach, he does not know how long he can keep this promise to himself.

He watches the officer in front of him flush in embarrassment, Banks is obviously the author of this poor penmanship, and Aaron forces himself to push a long breath through his nose, trying to clear the infuriation. It is not entirely Banks's fault; after all he has done his best with the lack of funding, and it is not the officer's fault that Aaron is finding it hard to control his emotions, especially when half his mind is focusing on the fact that Spencer is out in the field alone with Morgan.

"I am sorry Agent Hotchner, I guess the other officers at the station have gotten used to my handwriting; if you would prefer it I can, re-write out the reports, more legibly, or If you permit me use of your laptop I can type them out?" Bank's seems keen to help, and Aaron focuses on the sincerity of the officer's voice, as the anger manages to dissipate; for now.

"That is alright officer; I am sorry if I insulted you, it was not my intention, and there is no need for you to re-create the report, if you could just remain on hand to help when I have trouble deciphering some of the words that will be acceptable . . . thank you" Aaron tags the appreciation on at the end as an afterthought, as the officer visibly relaxes, before smiling and nodding and returns to his own desk at the other side of the small office.

"You don't have to worry about him so much; he is more than capable of looking after himself" JJ pipes up from the desk next to Aaron's, when she is assured that Banks is out of ear shot.

"Excuse me? I am not worried about officer Banks, JJ"

"I am not talking about Banks. I can tell you are concerned about Spencer. Every time you two are parted, you wind up tighter than a spring, I just wanted to remind you that Spencer is a capable officer, and you don't need to worry so much." JJ explains plainly; though Aaron notes her eyes are still buried in her own paperwork, and he wonders idly if he makes her apprehensive too, when the anger bubbles to the surface.

Aaron would dearly love to tell her to mind her own business, as he does believe that JJ would not have dared to offer her unsolicited advice, if he was still her acting superior. Yet he relents, as he knows that she means well; and she does not deserve his anger, any more than Banks did. Letting out a long sigh, Aaron tries to explain his position.

"I know; logically that Spencer is fine; I would be unable to leave his side if I thought any differently. Yet whatever I may know, I can't stop them . . . the uncomfortable feeling in my chest, when he is not in my sight line."

Aaron is finding it difficult to explain himself to JJ, when he scarcely understands how own emotions at present. He is not known as someone who expresses himself easily, but he knows that it is important that he gives his team some insight into his inner workings, so that they can understand, and in times like this expect his somewhat un-human way of reacting. Aaron is used to being a man of reason, and rationality, yet he finds himself being both unreasonable and irrational.

"It is as if there is a voice in my head constantly telling me to protect Spencer, to make sure that he is alright, which means that I have a hard time complying with this basic need when he is away from me. I think that is the main difference between having a mate, and being in a 'normal' relationship. It is as if there is a constant tether between Spencer and I, and the further we are apart from each other, the further the tether is stretched, and the more uncomfortable I become." JJ must have looked up during his reply as she is giving Aaron a sympathetic smile, as she tries to understand what he is going through.

"Does Spencer feel it too?"

Aaron shakes his head.

"Not as far as I can tell. I think it is a 'vampire' thing. I think if I allowed him, Spencer would write a whole encyclopaedia on my 'vampire' things, which make me just a little different from the average human" Aaron smiles lightly, remembering all the occasion Spencer has given him a look as if he was staring at a very exciting science experiment.

"For what it is worth, I think that Spencer is in very safe hands with Morgan."

Aaron smiles at JJ as he nods, and watches her get back on with her work; knowing that he cannot voice what he is thinking. In truth he would rather Spencer was with anyone else in the team but Morgan. He would like to say the reason for his mistrust of Morgan comes down to some real evidence, he would like to pull out a supernatural ability to determine that Morgan's feelings toward his Spencer are anything but innocent, but alas he can't. He doesn't have evidence, but this doesn't mean that he doesn't know, that he isn't sure, that Morgan desires Spencer, because he is sure. Admittedly, it's a gut reaction, but Aaron just knows, and he would bet money on it that Morgan fancies; no he as true deep feelings for Spencer.

Aaron thinks that he had a hunch about Morgan's desire for the Doctor, back when he was human, but the memories from back then are hazy at best, and he cannot be sure, but he is now. It is little things that have made him suspicious, and Aaron does wonder whether Morgan even truly realises that he has such leanings toward his team mate, but Aaron has definitely noticed. It is little things; it has to be otherwise the others in the team would have clicked a long time ago, but the main reason that Aaron has realised of Morgan's feeling for his mate, is the fact that Morgan is always near Spencer. Whenever they are in a room Morgan seems to gravitate towards his team mate, subconsciously, even on the jet Morgan always saves a seat for Spencer, placing his bag on the one next to him, until the younger man enters, he will move it onto his lap until Spencer is seated, and if Spencer has chosen another seat, Morgan will place the bag back, and put on his headphones, sufficiently shutting the rest of the world.

Aaron knows that Morgan would never intentionally harm Spencer, but this does not mean that Aaron should trust the man with his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Fandom- Criminal minds

Rating- T (Rating will go up to M next chapter)

Pairing- Hotch/Reid

Author's note- Do not own, sadly. I hope you enjoy this instalment, and the next chapter should hopefully be more adult, if the plot bunnies appear to me in time that is.

Word count- 2022

Chapter 6

After a long six hours, the sun has long left the landscape, and Rossi calls for the team to finish for the day and head to the hotel. Hotch wants to wait for Reid at the station, but Rossi overrules him; stating that they are all exhausted, and that there is no point waiting for Morgan and Reid, just accompany them to the hotel.

"Spencer is a big boy I am sure he can make his way to the hotel, just fine. He is a genius after all" Rossi's smile widens considerably when Hotch growls lightly, but has no other choice but to follow his section chief out of the office.

Aaron chooses one of the seats right at the back of the car, hoping that this chosen distance will convey to the team that he wants to be left alone; no such luck. Upon seeing him by himself JJ seems to take it upon herself to take the empty seat beside Aaron.

"For what it's worth, whenever Will goes out on a case, I am sick with nerves. I think it would be better, sometimes, that we didn't work in the same profession; if I did another job, I think I could fool myself into believing that he would always be safe; yet this job does not afford me that reality. Each time he leaves I wonder if he will come back."

Aaron is slightly taken aback at the frankness of this confession; he had expected words on encouragement, and a sympathetic ear, not this admission of a shared concern.

"it is so hard" Aaron admits; his hands palm up, as he stares at the interlocking lines on them. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, though I cannot guarantee I will know the answer" JJ replies

"If you had found a way to keep will safe, forever, would you use it; even if he wasn't 100 percent sure? Or would you sit back and watch with bated breath every time he left your side?"

JJ can tell form the crux of the question, that Aaron is not in truth asking for an opinion, but asking for a backer; someone who will agree with him, regardless of the situation.

"Only Spencer can answer that Question for you Hotch" is the only reply he will be granted with tonight.

Rossi states that they will be sharing rooms this time round, because the small hotel is oversubscribed, but Hotch knows it probably has a lot more to do with the budget cuts. He remembers with annoyance at the amount of times he had to argue with Strauss, who seemed to take pleasure from limiting their resources. Aaron would never admit it to Rossi, but he does seem a better man for the job than Aaron had been If the results are anything to go by, Dave is a natural negotiator; though he likes to think it has a lot more to do with Dave's 'strategy' in gathering more money, which usually consisted of flirting and asking Strauss out to dinner every other month; that is something Aaron would never volunteer for under any circumstances.

Rossi begins to hand out the three room keys, like he is a hosting a raffle, delighting in ramping up the tension, by purposely looking speculative, as if he as not already come to a decision on who is sleeping with whom.

"Shall we mix it up this evening troop? I wonder if I should share with Re-" He does not even get out the Doctor's full name before Aaron grabs the key from his hand, and stalks off in the direction of room 32, growling back that they are to send Spencer straight up when he finally arrives.

Aaron slams the door shut of the room, and throws his jacket across the double bed aggressively. He is acting like a sulking child, but its' hard to mediate his mood at present; without Spencer in the vicinity. Aaron does wonder for a brief moment whether this is healthy behaviour, or not; after all should his moods really link so tightly to the proximity of his mate. YES the vampire within hisses, at him, as if appalled by the very thought, that Aaron could even think about being content without Spencer close by.

If he is unhappy without him it is nothing how Aaron feels ten minutes later, when Spencer finally makes it to the hotel room. The smell hits him before Spencer can even knock on the door. It has a spark of familiarity; the unique Spencer sent; a mixture of that slightly musty old clothes smell, adolescent cologne, and a sweetness, that though smelling odd individually, together it creates an aroma that has Aaron salivating; but not tonight. Tonight the smell is coupled with a cloying musk; that though new to him, has Aaron tensing in recognition; the smell of a vampire. Aaron takes a long drag of the air that filters through the door; the vampire forcing his posture; dropping to that of a pounce in recognition of a threat.

Spencer pushes through the door without a clue; he barely has time to recognise Aaron's animalistic stance, before he is tackled round the middle, the vampire's arm caging him to his body, as the door is slammed shut once more, and Spencer is pushed into the corner of the bed, so his back is against the cold hotel wall. He is dimly aware of his change in position, but it is Aaron's nose and lips that he has to give the most attention to, as they make their way across his body, taking turns to sniff at his skin, make a grunt of disgust, then begin to lick the offending patch, as if they are licking off whatever has offended them. Aaron's attention has begun to drift to clothed parts of his body. Spencer finds his voice when he hears the tear of fabric, as Aaron rips the sleeve of one of his favourite button downs.

"Aaron . . . Aaron . . . Aaron that tickles. . . AARON" The change in tone alerts Hotch, who dislodges from the upper elbow, and give Spencer's face his full attention; his own face becoming stormier by the second.

"Aaron, are you alright?" Spencer asks, cautiously, sensing the heat of emotion behind Aaron's stony expression.

"You . Smell . of . Vampire. Other. Vampire. Discuss ." Aaron's voice, usually so eloquent is now fighting each word, as the brawl their way from between his flared lips. The pure animalistic nature fights to gain control of his body.

Spencer nods lightly, haven been given an important piece of the puzzle. "One of the victims, his friend was a vampire; Stephen Cunningham. We interviewed him at his home, that is probably why I smell . . . different" Spencer states, daring a small smile; as Aaron can see the cogs turn in his head, as he documents Aaron's aggressive reaction to the scent of another beast.

"I am guessing the scent of another vampire bothers you?" Spencer asks leadingly.

"NO" Aaron replies gruffly back, his hands once again begin to circle his body, checking for illness and injury. "I . . . that does not bother me . . . it is the smell on you, mixed with your scent, that bothers me" Aaron replies. His hands are much softer now; as they coax Spencer into removing his clothes, though he can guess Aaron will dispose of them later, the scent on them is obviously a problem. He pushes Spencer lightly on his back so he is spread-eagled on the deep red bed-sheet, reacting nicely against his alabaster skin. Aaron delights in the dominance he is able to demonstrate, his own clothed body showing who is in control, as it looms over Spencer's naked form.

"Did he touch you?" Aaron asks, though his eyes seem more pre-occupied with raking across Spencer's skin.

"NO" is the reply. It is laced with desire, and Spencer does have the wear with all to be slightly embarrassed by his wanton display, how can Aaron so easily work him up like this. "Stephen kept me at arm's length; I think your scent on me made him anxious; though he was a lot more subtle with his reactions; more curious than anything"

Aaron wants to smirk in satisfaction at this. This stranger, this Stephen should be anxious, he should remain at arm's length, for Spencer belongs to Aaron and has no business anywhere near another vampire.

Aaron is torn between ravishing his young lover, in a bid of re-taking the body that he sees as somehow tarnished by the scent of another; and getting down to the bottom of why Spencer was within a hundred yards of another blood drinker, and whether it is Morgan or Rossi that he should have strong words with.

His need for justice prevails, though it is close run thing, and he does continue to touch and explore the young mans' body in the meantime.

"Did you know?" Aaron asks, staring at Spencer closely to tell whether he is lying or not, but the genius just looks confused, Aaron sighs "Did you know before entering the property, that he was a blood drinker?"

"No, and for the record Morgan appeared as surprised as I. I guess it is to be expected, when as of yet, the public are not required to register their Vampirism publicly. So it would not necessarily be in his paper trail." Aaron nods along, grunting lightly at the right parts.

"That explains why you came in contact with a vampire, it does not explain while you stayed in his company after you realised he was indeed a blood drinker." Aaron is beginning to sound more like a prosecutor, rather than a concerned boyfriend.

Spencer seems to be able to sense the tone, because he braces himself on his elbow into a semi-sitting potion, before answering hotly.

"I stayed because this is my job Aaron. I was assigned a task and I saw it through. I was entirely safe with Stephan, as I am with you or Morgan" Spencer rebukes, ready to try and push Hotch off him, if this gets any more heated.

"WHAT?" Aaron reacts radically, his hands beating down either side of Spencer's head, narrowly missing it in favour of the duvet. "How could this . . . this other vampire make you feel as safe as I do?" Aaron demands hotly; his body once again bears over his lover, his face is only an inch away from the other. It is meant to intimidate, but this is Spencer and he will not be frightened.

"I meant that I am as capable of defending myself with him as I am with you. It was a poor choice of words and for that I am sorry. But you must understand that a vampire is no more dangerous than a human. Apart from you're need for blood, which can be regulated with other options, a vampire only kills for the same reasons as a human does, and for the record I do not believe Stephen is a killer"

Spencer's voice is so impassioned that Aaron cannot hold onto the anger, though he can feel a bittersweet twang of his heart as he realises that it may not just be love that makes Spencer accept him; Spencer would have accepted any vampire, and though Aaron should be grateful of such an understanding partner, he can't help but feel a little bruise to his ego. He pulls up slightly, taking in Spencer's naked form, and his mind turns to other, much more pleasurable things.

"Let me show you just how safe you are in my arms"

Spencer, can feel the whiplash at the sudden 180 degree change in mood, though he has read what literature is around about vampire brain function, and the ability to being thinking a thousand different thoughts a second is a common conception; spencer does think he knows how that might feel.


End file.
